The Sea's Chosen Fox
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. No-one knew what would happen if Naruto's story went a little differently, thanks to a single drop of his blood landing in the sea, now what would happen to Naruto with the goddess of the sea and her lover being apart of his family, but as a certain captain once said, "Dying is the day worth living for," but yet, Naruto was too young to die. Up For Adoption.


**After watching "Pirates Of The Caribbean: At World's End" it got me thinking of this idea of a possible story that someone may be interested in writing.**

 **Also I'm sorry if there are a lot of (A.N.)'s in this, but I figured it would be better to see it with your own eyes than in your mind.**

 **I'd also like to point out that I'm more of an idea-man hoping to inspire some with a plot that others are stuck with.**

 **The Sea's Chosen Fox**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One-Shot Pilot**

 **Wave Country**

 **Unfinished Bridge.**

Naruto didn't know what happened, one moment he was facing Haku, the next he is facing his sensei at the bridge's railing, eyes wide in confusion, he looks down, seeing his teacher's hand in his chest, yet he couldn't feel his body at the moment, his whole body felt numb, yet he feels just one thing at the moment, looking up towards Kakashi, Naruto could only whisper one thing, yet the group with him heard him.

"I feel...cold."

Falling to the ground, his sensei catching him, laying him down, Zabuza, Haku and Kakashi all had one thought, "Why," Why it happened.

 **Kakashi** **:** "Why Naruto, why did you do it, why sacrifice your life for theirs?"

Naruto answered by merely smiling, "I'm not sure, H-Haku became my f-first true friend, I-I d-didn't... need... a... mask..."

While talking, giving his last speech, because of how the bridge was angled, Naruto's blood slowly moved to the edge of the bridge, slowly, a single drop gathered over the edge, until it fell, falling towards the sea below, that single drop caused a ripple.

But that ripple turned into a thunderous " **BOOM!** " Creating a slight trimmer, causing everyone to look out to the open sea. (A.N. Think of The Black Pearl Movie, where the medallion "called" to the Black Pearl, since that's the best I can describe it.)

The mist began to clear due to the strong winds that came out of nowhere all of a sudden.

Before anything else, the sea began to crash together, as though angered by what happened, what no-one can see was that under the bridge millions of crabs began making their way up the legs of the bridge, climbing over one another to get to the top, causing Sakura to shriek at all the crabs sudden appearance, causing Tazuna and Sakura to sit on the railing so as to not get pinched by all of them.

Luckily Sasuke was unconscious so the crabs left him alone, seeing as he wasn't harming any of them.

Kakashi, Zabuza and Haku were shocked at such a sight, they couldn't move, watching how the crabs moved towards Naruto, lifting the boy's head, though they kept moving around under it, one by one the crabs began to conjoin on one another, creating a dress, each crab scurrying into the dress, somehow creating a person, a woman on her knees, with Naruto's head on her lap, seeming to be upset about something. (Tia Dalma form.)

"Why, why did da boy do such a ting, is what you asked," Says the mysterious woman.

"Him did it because him care, him have so~ much love in him, yet nobody wanted to love him in return," Placing her hand on the hole in Naruto's chest, she closed her eyes, taking a breath, her eyes flickering, then opened fully, "Him heart is still strong, still full of life," Slowly crabs began moving down her arm and into the hole, "Yes~ dis boy be da one, I see all him memory by him blood that fell."

Slowly more crabs began scurrying in and out of Naruto's chest, Kakashi could see the opening slowly closing, the woman continued, "By my name, Calypso, da goddess of dem sea, claim you Naruto, as my blood and ancestor of both Davy Jones and mineself, wid da help from da fox inside, may my blood in you grow strong, my chosen!" With her speech finish, the last of her crabs have completed healing Naruto. (A.N. I tried to use Calypso's speech pattern but it's quite difficult to put it into words, but hopefully everyone understands.)

Naruto suddenly took a deep breath, opening his eyes wide as though he resurfaced from the sea, looking around he couldn't help but feel weak, considering his brush with death it's no wonder, looking up he see's someone that seems somehow familiar to him, but for the life of him he couldn't place it.

 **Naruto:** "W-Who are you?"

Before the woman could talk, an annoying voice came from the unfinished side of the bridge, gaining everyone's attention, "Well, well, well, looks like Zabuza and his little pet couldn't even handle a few ninjas..." From there the now known Gato began his annoying monologue, angering everyone, including a certain goddess of the seas.

Calypso, carefully places Naruto's head down, though Naruto couldn't see it, his head was now laying on the back of some crabs, she began to stand up, making her way to the centre of the bridge, gaining everyone's attention.

With anger in her eyes, the sea seems to be sharing her emotions, she began speaking with a strong voice, "You be da man dat cause da pain and misery here on dis island, making dese people suffer for da own greed, den I calypso, will send you to meet mine lover, Davy Jones!"

Sending out her hand, a giant vortex-like wave came crashing down, missing the ninjas, but grabbing hold of Gato and his men, dragging them down to the bottom of the ocean, where Davy Jones was waiting for them, after his death, Calypso took Davy Jones with her, keeping his spirit alive, along with those who were loyal to him, allowing him to become a captain of the dead yet again, only this time, he did his job, where the couple rekindle their love for one another.

* * *

 **Under The Water.**

Gato and his men, suddenly found themselves on a deck, able to breath, though before their eyes stood something that looked almost human, " **Well now, isn't this a sight to see, seems my love has sent a group of man to me, I wonder, what be the reason for ya being here?** " (A.N. It's hard to describe Davy Jones' form, from the Pirates Of The Caribbean movie.)

Before any of the men could talk, the sound of clicking could be heard, moving his head to the rails, Davy Jones saw a crab on the railing, clicking it's claws to get his attention, straightening himself up, the captain looks back and forward, towards the crab, then back to the scared men.

Scoffing at them, the captain moves towards the crab, holding out his crab-claw hand out for the crab to scurry onto, he carefully moves the crab towards where his ear should be.

Eyes closed, the Captain beings muttering lowly to himself, almost like he was having a conversation with the crab, after a minute, his eyes widen, " **Are ya sure my love!?** " The crab suddenly pinches his cheek, causing the captain to pull away, where the crab jumps off and falls overboard, " **Bah, that's what I get for being with the one I love!** " Though you can somehow hear the joking nature in his tone.

Looking towards the men, but mostly Gato, he can understand why Calypso was furious at these rats, they are backstabbers, looking towards his crew he yells out orders, " **Men, it seems we have a group that care not for their fellow men, and something tells me, we wouldn't want to have these as a part of the crew, so, as Captain, I say,** " Taking out his sword, he gives Gato and his thugs a narrow-eyed look, " **No quarter, for any of them!** "

Gaining cheers from his crew, each one of Gato's men had their throats slashed, all except Gato, Davy Jones grabbed hold of the little man, slowly his tentacle-beard began climbing Gato's face, wrapping around his throat. (A.N. You know what, it's kinda gross how Davy Jones kills him, so just look up on youtube "davy jones kills mercer" to get an idea, though don't be eating something while watching, it'll put you off your food.)

Throwing the body away, Davy Jones looks towards his crew, " **Well lads, seems we be seeing a distant relative of mine and Calypso,** " Moving towards the wheel, Davy Jones yells out, " **GET READY TA SURFACE, WE BE NEXT TO A BRIDGE SO I'LL BE ABLE TO WALK ON IT WITH CALYPSO!** " Ah loop-holes, what wondrous things they are, since the bridge is over a body of water, it wasn't apart of "dry-lands" per-say, but hey, he didn't make the rules.

His men began to prepare the ship, as well as themselves, while Davy Jones says to himself, " _ **Time I meet a long distance blood.**_ "

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, Calypso saves Naruto from death, sends Gato and his men to meet her lover, Davy Jones, with both being the start of Naruto's clan, since the two are both lovers, I wouldn't be surprised if there was an offspring or 2 between Davy Jones and Calypso.**

 **I figured why not, since it's been a long time since anyone has written or updated a Naruto/Pirates Of The Caribbean Cossover story, maybe this'll get people interested again.**

 **Also why not have one of Naruto's ancestor as a son or daughter of Davy Jones and Calypso, it would be a funny adventure, maybe Naruto gets a cursed sword or something, like the Prince Of Persia Water Sword, or maybe Tidus' Aqua Sword from Final Fantasy, or maybe both, that only he can use, that way he'll always have a piece of the sea with him to help him.**

 **Along with being able to heal faster by drinking or emerging himself in water, like Percy Jackson, maybe even able to "breath" underwater like off of Highlander.**

 **There are loads of possibilities with this sort of story, but I'll leave it to whomever is interested in adopting this idea.**

 **Whoever is interested, please tell me when you've post chapter 1, that way I'll post an announcement on who adopted it and what the name for it is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Pirates Of The Caribbean.**


End file.
